Prohibited Laws
by XxCresendoclubxX
Summary: Jeff has to move school due to his father's work. He ends up in a prestigious high school, Dalton Academy. After a few days something catches his eye. A necklace.. Though when he finds out what it means, it changes his view of Dalton. Niff! (Nick and Jeff) and the other warblers. Please bear in mind the rating - Loads of smut.
1. From LA

**Hey everyone! How're you? We really hope you're all doing great!**

**Soooo...this is our newest story, based on the 'Helix Academy' film from Helix Studios. Yes, you guessed right, it's based on a porn film so bear in mind the RATING because THERE ARE loooooads of porn in the following chapters!**

**I think we might explain something: This is a new blog but we're the same Emily (Emiily.23) and Miranda (Leavesarecool) that you know from any other of our stories. What am i saying now? Feel free to tell/ask us whatever you feel like saying and we will answer as soon as possible!**

**Now, on with the story...Here i leave you with the first chapter of 'Prohibited laws'. We truly wish you enjoy it! Niff love **

* * *

Fear.

Fear is what described what Jeff was feeling at the moment. He was restarting High School for the first time.

It wasn't like Jeff hated it but this time it was different. This time there was something that frightened him and it wasn't the amount of study he would get for being a senior. Oh no. What scared him the most was the fact that it was a different school from his last, and all the way on the other side of the country.

Of course he loved meeting new people and all, he had been told thousand times that he was a really easygoing and friendly guy. The fact that he had just moved from LA to Westernville and changed all his life in a blink of eyes scared him to death.

The Sterling's had to move from sunny L.A. to Westernville because Jeff's dad, being the manager of an international bank, had to switch bank headquarters after certain time and that decision only affected their only son since his mother worked from home and very so often, from the blonde's point of view, she had to travel abroad.

But now he was here. An early Monday morning, in the front of the castle of a school.

Mr Sterling's personal driver, Marcus, had driven the youngest of the family to the most prestigious school in all Westerville, the Dalton Academy. It was not only its world wide recognition what made Jason Sterling send his son to that school but also the opportunity of boarding that would mean that he could travel any minute to solve the bank's problem even if his wife was out of the country too.

Jeff doubtfully exited the car, silently thanking the driver with a light nod and receiving one back and as soon as he was out, the black Mercedes Benz started his way back to the Sterling's residence. Leaving the blond on his own, not really knowing what to do.

The first thing that ocurred in Jeff's mind was how huge the school actually was. He was expecting a rather big building, he wasn't gonna lie,but having a super construction in front of his eyes made it all more...real. He slowly took his RayBan off trying hard not to gasp and took a strong hold on his backpack...this was it, the moment to enter that building that will be his house for the next year at least.

He carefully made his way among a few students that were already there seeing that most of them were older than he was. Some were texting, others were chatting, few were simply sitting on the huge marble staircase. Jeff wanted to ask for directions but people seems too into their own words to even notice him. He sighed and decided to follow the flow, they should know where they were heading right?

Sooner than expected he entered another building. This one was cozier and felt more like home may be...he did a wild guess and assumed it was were the dorms were. A tall brunet male with a boring expression was sat behind a counter, Jeff assumed he was probably the man in charge of assigning them the bedroooms.

"mmm...good morning!" he muttered awkwardly.

"Good morning, How can i help you?" the older man answering still death serious.

"My name is Jeffrey Sterling, I'm new here. Ammm... I will be boarding here and need to know my dorm number," he explained calmly.

"Oh yes, give me a second please!" said the brunet while moving to a computer to check the information recently given. "Room 6, you have a roommate," he explained and did his way to the other side. "Follow me please."

Jeff silently did as told and followed the older man until he reached a door with a large 6 above it.

"This is your dorm, here are the sheets and if you happen to need any other thing I will be by the counter. Enjoy this year at Dalton!" he faked a smile and left.

This was the moment Jeff was most scared of. That one moment that had been running into his mind for at least the last week. What if his roommate hated him? What if he was an homophobic bitch? Well, there were two positives about his situation. One, he had been faking a straight man his whole life, another year wouldn't hurt. And two, the school had a zero bullying tolerance. He was safe here.

The blonde closed his eyes and took a deep breath while grabbing the handle of the door. "Here we go!" he muttered to himself and opened the door. He was shocked, to say the least, about the view he got infront of him. There, on the bed by the window, was laying on his stomach a tall brunet, completely bare. Jeff blushed and looked away. He bit his lip and looked back, this hormones over taking his body. He let his eyes trail along the perfect curves of his toned body. They stopped just over the round curve of the other man's ass. It was completely obvious that this guy worked out a lot. There was something else that caught his attention though. A necklace, whose charm sat on his shoulder. The charm had a circle on the middle and two crescent moons on the sides.

After a minute or so Jeff realized he might have been looking like some perv. So he closed the door quietly and sat on the spare bed, assuming it was his. He checked his clock, 10 minutes for first period to start. He bit his lower lip...should he wake up the other man? He shrugged calmly and went for it.

Placing a hand on the other person's shoulder Jeff shook his softly until the tall brunet stir a little.

"Hey?" he said barely over a whisper.

The man stirred a little more in his sleep before opening his eyes "Wh-what time is it?"

Jeff titled his head to the side "mmm...8:50 am..." he trailed off.

"Oh shit!" the brunet stood up and started getting dressed. Jeff stared with a soft blush and wide eyes...the guy had been naked and was dressing in front of him as if nothing out of the ordinary. The blonde just blinked.

"Come on newbie...i will tell you details on the way!" he said hurriedly putting a shirt over his bare shoulder and opening the door for them to leave. Mr. Jackson would be so mad at them for being late!

While running to get to class on time Sebastian started explaining.

"We all here have the same schedule, that's why i know which subject you have next...My name is Sebastian Smythe and i will be your roomate for the next year..." he kept explaining everyday things that Jeff may need to understand the way Dalton works.

When they finally arrived at the classroom, the teacher was in the middle of a lecture. He glared at Sebastian and kindly looked at Jeff.

"Mr. Smythe that's twice this week. The next tardy is a detention."

Sebastian clicked his tongue and sat in his seat. Jeff shifted his weight uncomfortably as he was under the gaze of every boy in the room.

"Class this is Jeffrey Sterling. He will be joining us for the rest of the year, so be nice to him." He looked around, "Take your seat Jeff, third row, second seat in."

Jeff pursed his lips and nodded. He made his way to his seat and set his bag down.

"Now, who can tell me what..." Jeff drowned Mr. Jackson out and looked down at his desk. He began to wonder what everyone had thought of him. Did they think he was ugly? Or too tall... Or too blond?

He felt someone's eyes gazing in his direction, so he gently glanced in their direction. A dark haired boy in the next row quickly averted his eyes for a second before glancing back at him. The side of his lower lip was caught between his teeth and there was a lustful look in his eyes. Jeff gave him a tiny smile, waved, and looked away.

Throughout class he felt the other boy's eyes on him, but he didn't turn to him. Never before had he ever been looked at like this. Like he was the sexiest man alive and all anyone ever wanted to do was to put him in a class case and never let him go.

When the bell rang he was one of the last to leave, along with the other boy. The other teen licked his lips while looking at him and then left without a word.

A shiver ran down his spine, making gooseflesh rise on his arms. Maybe this school wasn't going to be so bad after all.

* * *

**Ta da :) How was it? Did you guys like it? Too boring? Too cliche? We promise it won't! :)**

**If you mind leaving a review, it only takes a minute and we will love you forever (Not that we don't love you yet, just that we want to know if you guys are enjoying this so far!)**

**See you next chapter! - That will hopefully be up in about a week or so :)**

**Niff love!**


	2. Behind the Curtains

**Guys! How're you all doing? I hope you're all doing nice :)**

**So...second chapter huh? Well, what can we say? We're pretty excited about this story and we really wish you to enjoy this as much as we both do :)**

**Let's stop my rambling now and let you to the new chapter...some Warnings here:**** Drug use, sex, language, name-calling.**

**We don't own Glee (Sadly, because if we did the show wouldn't be called Glee but The Warblers instead :D ) Have fun!**

* * *

Jeff sighed happily as he skipped down the staircase and towards the tennis courts. His first week at Dalton so far had been going well. He had been making friends and getting around easily, but his classes were significantly harder now. Dalton was different than all the other schools he had gone to. The students were different.. They cared less and seemed to get into more trouble, not that Jeff complained, it was just...weird.

Jeff began to walk up a small hill and stopped when he heard laughing. He hid behind a bush and peered behind it. There were three guys sitting on the roots of the tree. The three of them where smoking cigarettes, blowing rings of smoke into each others faces.

Jeff recognized the brunet as the guy who had been watching him during his first class on Monday, that pretty face was hard to forget. He took a deep breath and walked over to them. They all looked up at him with lazy looks.

One with curly hair patted the ground beside him, "Hi new kid."

Jeff sat down beside them, a little uncomfortable. He glanced at the brunet who had been watching him with half lidded eyes. "I'm Jeff..."

The third man, who had light colored eyes(which where both blue and green, depending on how you looked at him), winked at him. "I'm Kurt, this is Blaine," he nudged towards the curly haired man, "and that's Nick."

Jeff gave them a half smile. Nick took another drag and looked away to exhale. He reached into his bag and pulled out a box of cigarettes. "Want one?"

Jeff eyed it with cautious eyes, "Um.. Sure."

Nick handed it to him, letting his fingers brush slowly over his wrist. Jeff looked up at his face, and saw no emotion. He placed it between his lips and let Blaine light it up for him. He inhaled before stuttering and coughing.

Kurt chuckled, "You should of told us you were a first timer. Next time breath in slower."

Jeff smiled sheepishly and took another slow drag. He exhaled and watched as the smoke curled around his head.

Blaine laughed, "That's it."

Kurt took another drag and sat back against his palm, "So how's Dalton?"

Jeff shrugged, "It's better than my old school."

Nick looked over at him, "Where'd you come from?"

Jeff froze at the acknowledgment, "Um.. California."

Nick nodded and continued to take a drag.

Kurt had a disgusted look on his face, "Why'd you move to Ohio? Ohio of all places!"

Jeff laughed, "My dad's work. He travels a lot, and he figured boarding school was the best choice because he didn't have to worry about me."

Blaine put out his cigarette and threw it onto the grass behind them. "That sucks. But at least you're happier here."

Jeff finished his cigarette and buried it in the grass beside him.

Kurt glanced down at his watch, "Shit, I have to go." He stood up, brushed off his pants, and stuck a piece of gum in his mouth. "I'll see you around Jeff."

Blaine got up as well, "Me too.. I have stuff to do..." Blaine patted his shoulder and left.

Nick threw his cigarette into the grass and glanced over at him. "Hiya."

Jeff gave him a half smile, "Hi."

Nick scooted closer to him and pushed him so he was flat on his back. Jeff felt his heart racing, and he was unable to move or speak. Nick straddled his hips and pinned his hands above his head. He ducked his head and placed his mouth by Jeff's ear.

"You ever been fucked?" he whispered.

Jeff whimpered and shook his head, "No..."

Nick bit down on his earlobe making the blond moan lowly. Nick brushed his lips over his neck and nibbled on the flesh. He got off of him and stood up. "I'll see you later, babe."

Nick walked down the dirt hill and disappeared from view.

Jeff laid panting on the floor, his arms still above his head. It had been so good. Feeling Nick's weight pinning him down, being dominated by him, his teeth sinking into his flesh, every touch leaving flames behind. Had he dreamed it? No, the mark about to form where Nick had bitten him told otherwise.

He got up eventually, and continued his way to the dorms.

Jeff sat beside Kurt and Blaine when he got to dinner the next day. He noticed that Blaine had a very visible hickey on his neck. Jeff glanced at it and looked at his food, blushing a bit reminding him of his own beneath the collar of his uniform. Kurt smiled at him.

"How was your day, Jeff?"

Jeff looked up at him, "It was good. How about you?"

Kurt nodded, "Good. My day went well too. I got a lot done surprisingly."

Jeff took a sip of his water and watched as Trent sat in front of him. He had a smug look on his face and he leaned forward to gossip with them. "Guys did you hear about Chris and Jonathan?"

Blaine gasped, "yes! God, it's the best thing that's happened all year. I saw it happen."

Jeff rolled his eyes, "Guys, could you be anymore stereotypical."

Kurt chuckled, "You should of seen them when Blaine had his first kiss. It was insane."

Trent crossed his arms over his chest, "It was cute. Blaine practically had heart eyes."

Blaine thumped Kurt on the shoulder when him and Jeff started to laugh. Nick suddenly appeared out of no where and sat down beside Trent.

"Hi guys," Nick glanced at each of them, his eyes staying on Jeff's a fraction of a second longer.

Trent narrowed his eyes at Jeff, who rolled his eyes knowingly. Blaine suddenly giggled from Kurt's side, and they all turned to look at them. Kurt had his arm wrapped around his shoulders and Blaine had been nuzzling his neck.

Trent cooed, "You guys are so cute!"

Kurt blushed, "Oh shut up."

Jeff laughed forgetting about Nick, "You two are! It's adorable."

Kurt kissed Blaine on the cheek (everyone made an awww sound) and let him go.

"Aaadorable," Nick sing-songed, stealing a fry from Jeff's plate. Jeff smiled at him and took a sip of his water.

"So what do you guys usually do on the weekends?" Jeff asked setting his water bottle on the table.

"Usually we just hang out outside or leave and go to a club or something," Nick said stealing another fry from Jeff's plate.

Trent nodded, "It's not really that interesting unless you get into the real stuff."

Nick glared at him, making Trent hold his hands up.

Jeff looked out the window and sighed, "I'm going to get going then.. I'm exhausted."

Trent nodded and waved goodbye, "See ya hun. I'll text you tomorrow."

The blond stood up and said his goodbyes to the rest of the guys and threw his trash away on the way out. He began to make his way through the building. He walked down the stairs and into his dorm. Once inside he used the bathroom, took his shirt off and changed into a pair of old shorts. He climbed into his bed and snuggled into the blankets.

It was true, he had been exhausted. But now he didn't feel as tired. He took out his phone and began to go through Facebook, laughing at his old friend's messages to him.

After about an hour he heard hushed whispers behind the door, so he turned his phone off and set it on his nightstand. He quickly shut his eyes and pretended to be asleep.

The door opened and he heard Sebastian's voice. "It's okay.. He's asleep."

"But won't he wake up," said another voice, it was vaguely familiar, but Jeff was too busy trying to figure what was going on.

"I've done this before with him here, he's a really heavy sleeper." Sebastian layed smoothly.

The door shut and Jeff heard the bed's springs groan beneath the weight of the two teens. Jeff slightly opened one of his eyes, he bit the inside of his cheek when he saw who it was.

Sebastian was pouring something into a paper cup, and across from him sat Kurt, watching the dark red liquid fill the cup. "Drink this, just a little though, it's really strong."

Kurt took the cup and took a small sip from it. He winced as it ran down his throat and handed the cup back to Sebastian. Kurt licked his lips and watched as Sebastian placed it on the floor. Kurt got up onto his knees and cupped Sebastian's jaw. He pressed their lips together in a small peck, before Sebastian pulled him onto his lap and began to kiss him dirtily.

Jeff felt himself getting really warm. He was watching the way the muscles of Kurt's back moved when they kissed. The room was filled with small moans and their lips smacking wetly together. Sebastian suddenly pushed Kurt off the bed and made him stand up.

Sebastian chuckled softly and pressed little pecks to Kurt's lips while they undressed each other. Kurt stepped out of his pants and underwear and flopped back onto the bed. He spread his legs wide and threw his head back against the pillows.

"Fuck me hard, Bas." he whispered-yell with his eyes lust blown.

Sebastian growled and crawled onto the bed beside him. He began to lick his way down Kurt's pale chest, nipping at his nipples and sucking at his skin. Sebastian moved all the way down to his cock and gripped the base of it with his left hand. He licked the head and sunk down on it, wasting no time to bob his head and taking as much of it as he could.

Jeff felt himself grow hard at the sound of Sebastian's sucking and Kurt's high pitched moans. That he could tell weren't as loud as they would be if he hadn't been there. He ran his hand down his chest and stroked where he liked it.

Sebastian tapped Kurt's thigh and let him thrust into his mouth. Kurt was thrusting in with erratic movements, trying to get a pace. "Oh, oh, shit, Bas!"

Sebastian moaned around his cock and began to stroke Kurt's balls with his left hand. Sebastian suddenly pulled off him with a loud pop and licked his lips. He reached for the container of lube and a condom. He rolled the condom on his own cock and poured lube on his fingers. Kurt re positioned himself so he was on his hands and knees, his ass high so that Sebastian could take it easier.

Jeff slid his shorts and underwear off so they were around his knees, licked his hand, and wrapped his long fingers around his cock. His eyes shut closed as he pumped himself, trying hard not to moan as not to get red handed.

"You ready sweetheart?" Sebastian asked barely over a whisper, his fingers tracing the rim of Kurt's entrance. Kurt groaned and arched his back when Sebastian slid two fingers into his ass. "God, you're still loose from yesterday."

Kurt pushed back, trying to screw himself on his fingers. "Shut up and fuck me Bas"

Sebastian nodded as he pushed another finger in, "Eager." Meanwhile Jeff pumped himself in time with Sebastian's thrusts, letting out a small sigh.

Sebastian suddenly twisted his fingers and brushed past a spot that made Kurt yelp and sob for more.

"More, fucking give me more!" he begged already breathless.

Sebastian growled and pulled his fingers out, "Shut up, you bitch!" He poured lube onto his fingers and lathered himself up with it. Jeff bit his lip to conceal the moan that was bubbling up deep in his throat.

Sebastian gripped his hips and lined himself up with Kurt's entrance with one smooth movement.

"Bas," Kurt whimpered. Sebastian wasted no time pulling out and pounding back into Kurt. Kurt fell onto his forearms and cried out in pleasure. The bed beneath them began to creak loudly, allowing Jeff to let out a small moan that was muffled by its sound.

Jeff was using his precome to pump himself faster. He felt awful that he was getting off on his two friends fucking, but he could't help it.. It was too hot.

Sebastian flipped Kurt over and bent his legs so far back that his knees almost touched his ears. He began to pound into him again, both of them crying out at the new angle. Jeff gripped the sheets and felt his arm cramp up. His orgasm was approaching.

Kurt pumped his own cock and arched his back off the bed. "Fuck! I'm gonna come Bas!" Sebastian slammed twice into his prostate and Kurt was coming. Jeff bit his lip and started to come as well, spilling over his hand and chest.

Sebastian came soon after with a loud shout. He gently eased out of Kurt and bent over to kiss him on the lips. Kurt let out a weak moan and laid limp against the bed.

Through the haze of bliss, Sebastian's eyes caught something that broke him of his euphoria. Jeff, the one and only Jeff Sterling was panting hard on his bed with his own cum splattered on his chest.

He smirked as he realized that his plan was falling into place. It was going to be perfect.

* * *

**woha there... What will happen to our Baby Jeff now that Sebastian knows his little 'secret'?**

**Tell us what you think! A review will help up improve and give us motivation to update more frequently *hint hint***

**Niff love guys! We love you**


	3. Love Notes

**Hey guys...how is it going? Are you enjoying these chapters so far?**

**So, here we are with a new chapter :) This one is pretty...intense, may be! There's a lot of Dirty Talk (or talk dirty to me as Jason Derulo says) and well...**

**We don't own glee neither any of the characters you may recognize. The main idea was taken from 'Helix Academy' by Helix studios (be careful little penguins...it's a porn site)**

**Without further talking i let you all read the 3rd chapter :) Have fun and leave a review may be?**

* * *

Jeff woke to his phone ringing. He must of fallen asleep right after he came because there was dried cum splattered on his chest. The memories of Kurt's high moans and the bed creaking came back to him making him turn red. Quickly, he got up to shower and blushed when Sebastian walked out as nonchalant as ever.

Jeff took a deep breath and turned to him, "I thought Kurt and Blaine were dating."

Sebastian froze in the middle of the floor, "They are...why?" He narrowed his eyes at him, "Did you watch us have sex last night?"

Jeff blushed and looked down at his feet, "You guys were pretty loud." Before Sebastian could say anything Jeff shut the door to the bathroom. He quickly showered and changed into into his uniform taking one last glance at himself in the mirror. He looked out of the door and saw that Sebastian wasn't there. He shrugged and walked outside, seems like last night activities got him hungry.

He grabbed his phone, wallet and room keys and started towards the cafeteria where the breakfast was served. He knew he would have to face Kurt and Blaine doing loving eyes at each other and he wasn't sure if he could stop himself from puking after what he had seen...Jeff shook his head and decided to give it a try; acting as if nothing had happened, nothing at all...

He got his food in record time and once he was sat on a chair with the rest of the guys he murmured a 'good morning' and quickly dug into his food, the only noticing the awkwardeness on the blonde was Nick.

"Hey...you ok?" he whispered sweetly in his ear.

Jeff raised his eyes only now realizing how close the brunet's lips were. He could kiss him right there, again, like they have done yesteday. Jeff gluped loudly and blinked a little... Had Nick asked something? Oh yeah, if he was alright..

"Yup...why?" he quickly answered biting his lower lip, a thing that he did very so often when he was laying or nervous.

"You are acting...weird, but ok, if you say so!" the brunet shrugged and finished his sandwich while writing something on a napkin and folding it neatly.

"Yeah guys...Breakfast is about to end...meet you all at class?" he asked the whole table while standing up. After recieving a bunch of nods he turned to leave but not before handing Jeff a quick note and purposely touching his arm more than necessary.

The blonde look at the piece of paper and then back at Nick with a frown as if silently asking for any kind of explanation, but the brunet was already gone. Jeff looked around the table and noticed every single person was on their own little word. Some chatting, some others were texting, Kurt and Blaine were giggling about something Blaine had said. Then there was Jeff...alone with Nick's 'letter' on his hands.

As soon as he was sure no one was paying him the slightless attention, he doubtufully opened the napkin.

_'Meet me at 2nd floor's bathroom...be quick, we only have 20 minutes! - N'_

A huge grin appeared on the blonde's perfect features as he couldn't stop the joy growing inside him. Nick was probably messing with him, he knew that deep inside...All the kissing and teasing was probably just a part of Nick's game to get on his pants but he couldn't care less...There was something about the guy that had gotten the best of Jeff and he couldn't stop it, not that he wanted to anyway.

As calmly as he could manage Jeff finished his breakfast and stood from the table. Trent shook him a confused glare, but the blond did a 'have to wash my teeth' motion. So the other male just smiled sweetly and nodded. Jeff waved and made his way outside the cafeteria, once he was out of sight he ran to the bathroom.

"Nick?" he whispered with a doubtful tone.

Suddenly the door of one of the cubical opened and Nick appeared with a smirk on his face. He made a come hither movement with his finger, calling Jeff over. Needless to say Jeff quickly obeyed; silently closeing the door behind him.

"Mmmm...Glad you understood my message...we still have 14 minutes to enjoy ourselves!" he purred sexily on the blonde's ear, while walking aroung him shamelessly checking him out.

Jeff was frozen on his spot more selfconsious than ever. "Has anyone told you that you have an amazing ass?" he whispered huskily, while grabbing Jeff's ass and giving it a hard squeeze. Jeff only moaned in response.

"Well...if your ass could talk I know it would be begging for my cock to pound it... But we don't have enough time Baby...!" Nick pouted sweetly now standing in front of Jeff with wide innocent eyes but the smirk on his face showed his intentions weren't as pure as his eyes told.

"Not only would my ass be begging for your cock. My mouth would too!" Jeff retored on an act of bravery, which took Nick a little aback.

"Oh what's this? My little baby has grown up," Nick said sweetly, still smirking. Jeff said nothing.

"How long will it take for me to know your other side of you Jeff? The aggressive side of the sweet and spoiled child? The lion that I bet you can be in bed, begging for more and taking all my length into that pretty red mouth of yours? How long huh?" Nick teased while his hands roamed Jeff's chest.

Jeff's eyes were wide and he wanted nothing more that to fuck him now, giving a damn about people may hearing them, but he couldn't...Just 10 minutes for the 1st period to start and he needed to attend all classes unless he wanted to face the consequences, and he truly didn't want that, not now that he was having so much fun with Nick.

The brunet's smirk grew as he gripped Jeff's tie and pulled him inside the bathroom cubicle roughly pushing him against a wall. It took Jeff a second to realize what was going on and when he did he attacked Nick's lips eagerly. The blond pulled their bodies together, moaning at the feeling of the brunet's cock rubbing against his.

He must have lost track of time because next things he knows is that Nick is backing down and fixing his hair, the same dark brown locks where Jeff's hands had been running and pulling from just minutes ago.

"Fix yourself, in 10 second the bell will rang and we have to run to class!" Nick informed and Jeff frowned

"Wh-what'" he asked breathlessly

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1" and when Nick's count was over the bell effectively rang. He looked at the blonde kissing him one last time before disappearing out of the door as if the heavy make out session between then had never happened. Oh well...

Jeff took some minutes to fix himself. His shirt was out of his trousers and his always perfectly styled hair was a mess now... When he thought he was presentable enough he walked to the room

"I'm sorry, I got lost, still not accustomed to the classrooms!" he excused himself lamely just earning a nod from the teacher in response and a gesture to take seat. Coincidence or not, the only free spot was next to sexy god in blazer that had been kissing him not more than 5 minutes before... Lucky him!

The lesson was long and boring and his mind shifted back to the all the funny things that had happened to him since he arrived to the institute. First, he found his roommate laying naked on his bed, after that Kurt and Sebastian fucking while he was 'asleep' and then Nick was shamelessly flirting with him and they had made out two times in a week. It wasn't that Jeff had never had a boyfriend or something but...How did they knew he was even gay? Probably the 'gayday' everyone tells... He shrugged at the thought. There was something else there, he was sure of it and he had a feeling it had to do with what had called his attention at first...Sebastian's necklace.

Jeff knew he was giving it too much thought, but something about it made him curious. He wasn't normally so nosy and if someone would tell him 'Nothing' he would have believe them, but not now, not when he had such a strong feeling that something big was behind it all. He made a mental note to ask the brunet later...when he got the chance.

Two minutes to the end of the class the teacher clapped her hands.

"Well, i just wanted all of you to know that today's afternoon are the try outs for the all the sports at Dalton. If any of you is interested on either football, tennis or lacrosse please contact Mr. Michigan and he will tell you further details. Dalton's team is well known as one of the best so, if you feel like it you should go and try today at 3pm on the fields!" she smiled sweetly and the bell rang.

"Class dismissed!" the teacher said and the students ran out of the classroom, Jeff was no exception.

The rest of the day went by without nothing exciting happening. Nick kept the events to himself( Jeff was glad he did) and Kurt and Blaine were still sickly sweet...nothing out of the ordinary. To clear his mind, Jeff decided that he'd go give Lacrosse a try. He had played it since he was 6, and he wasn't bad at it, he knew so.

It was finally Jeff's moment to show how good he was at sports. Mr. Michigan was impressed at the blonde's abilities to play any game, but it was beyond obvious that what he enjoyed the most was Lacrosse.

"So, how do you feel about being the team's captain this year Jeffrey?" he asked once the rest of the pupils were dismissed

"Really? Oh God, would be my pleasure!" Jeff grinned still breathless but he couldn't believe his ears

"Oh well, I've been looking for someone like you for ages now...the way you play, your tactics, how you move...it's obvious you love what you're doing!" the professor told him and Jeff just nodded

"I've been playing all my life!" he shrugged. They kept talking for about 30 minutes about a wide range of topics, from lacrosse to personal stuff from Jeff's life. Mr. Michigan informed him when the practices were, how often did they play, how he would have to quit the team if he failed a subject, etc.

Once he was dismissed, the blonde took a quick shower and changed back on his uniform deciding to take the long way back to the dorms since it was almost sunset and he loved watching it, no matter how cheesy it sounded.

He was happily humming a random song under his breath, totally in his own bubble, until he heard something, a sound that _really_ sounded like moans. But it couldn't be.. He was outside.. Jeff stopped death in his tracks and cautiously started tiptoeing his way to the old oak tree from where he assumed the weird noises where coming from. He hid behind a small tree just before the two steps you have to take to be faced with the old bush. Slowly and careful to make as little noise as possible, he peered through the leaves.

Jeff's eyes wide comically at the sight, he sure wasn't expecting this!

* * *

**So? what do think? What is Jeff watching at that made him have that reaction? Any guesses?**

**Leave a review please...that makes us really happy and encourage to keep writing :)**

**Niff you all! **


	4. Questions lead to kisses

Hi guys! Sorry for the long wait and the cliffhanger! We are both really busy and even busier next week, so hope for a next chapter! Anyway here's the next chapter you like it!

* * *

Another moan cut through the air, causing Jeff to stumble back. His heart was racing. Not only had he seen Sebastian fucking Kurt, but now he had seen Blaine on his knees, blowing Sebastian.

He pinched his arm and looked again to make sure that he wasn't dreaming. But it wasn't.

There was Sebastian, leaning against the tree with his hands threading in Blaine's loose curls. Blaine's back was to the bush so Jeff couldn't see much, but he could see that he was on his knees, and his head was bobbing frantically.

Jeff felt shame settle deep in his belly. It hadn't been a week and he had watched two people have sex with the same man he was rooming with. His friends to be exact.. But he couldn't move. His eyes were fixed to Blaine's muscles beneath his uniform shirt. The way Sebastian's head hit back against the tree and his hips seemed to be thrusting inside the other's mouth.

Jeff bit his lip and watched as Sebastian cried out and came. Blaine choked a little and moved backwards. Sebastian helped Blaine get to his feet. The taller pushed Blaine against the tree and bent over to pull out lube and a condom.

Blaine pushed his pants down and stepped out of them. He turned around and stuck his ass out softly swaying it as if teasing. Sebastian chuckled and squeezed his hips. He put the condom on his cock and began to stretch Blaine quickly.

"God, just fuck me already!" Blaine whimpered pushing back, trying to screw himself on Sebastian's cock.

"Relax, I need to stretch you first," Sebastian said with a light smirk while pushing the fourth finger in and began to thrust them in and out of him. Blaine leaned his head against the tree and moaned softly.

Jeff blushed at all that mess and turned away. He felt creepy but couldn't get himself out of there, he seemed mesmerized . He rubbed himself through his pants and moaned softly as not to call their attention, his head leaning against the concrete wall. He heard Blaine grunt and then the unmistakable sound of skin slapping on skin.

He parted the leaves and looked. Sebastian was gripping Blaine's hips and thrusting into him, hard. Blaine's moans were getting higher and higher, making Sebastian growl and slap a hand over his mouth to keep him quiet.

"Is that what you want? For someone to hear us and find you getting fucked? See you so desperate and slutty that you bent over for anyone." The taller man said between clenched teeth as he kept pumping into the short brunet.

Blaine whined and pushed his ass out further, using his hands to keep from falling forward. Sebastian leaned over and nipped at the back of his neck probably using his skilled tongue. Jeff rubbed himself a little harder, trying hard not to feel bad, but too aroused to care.

Blaine pumped his cock and cried out as he came, cum splattering onto the tree. Sebastian rammed into him two more times before rolling out and coming himself next to where Blaine's cum was. Blaine panted at the sight and then Sebastian kissed him quick.

The short bruent dressed himself first and started to walk towards Jeff. The latter slowly moved out of the bushes and sat down, so his back was against the wall. Blaine walked by with swollen red lips, and a grin on his face, making his way down the dirt hill and past the tennis courts.

Jeff waited until the brunet was out of sight before getting up and stepping back. Unfortunately his foot connected with a twig, sending a loud cracking sound into the darkness.

He winced and set one hand against the wall, bracing himself, and the other over his mouth as not to make further noises.

"Well, well.. You've turned into a little voyeur." Sebastian's unmistakable voice appeared from behind, the smirk obvious in his tone of voice.

Jeff froze, mentally cursing himself, and looked up, "I-uh.. I wasn't-"

Sebastian's smirk grow wider and uncrossed his arms, "Save it." He moved closer to him and hooked his index fingers through the loops of his pants. He brought them so their chests were pressed together and their noses were almost touching. Sebastian's hands roamed a little lower over Jeff's waist and the blonde had to bite his lower lip not to moan.

Jeff felt his heart jump when Sebastian traced his lips over his and then dropped to his knees. "What are you doing?" he asked a little confused. He expected Sebastian to be mad or even may be make fun of him but instead he was gonna blow him? He was probably having it all wrong and it were his hormones talking.

Sebastian smirked up at him and then began to unzip his pants. He pulled his pants and underwear down with one skilled movement, so they pooled around his ankles. Jeff shuddered as the cool air came into contact with his rock hard cock.

Sebastian wrapped his left hand around the base of his cock and ran his tongue over the underside of it, being sure to apply some pressure to the thick vein running there.

"Ohh god," Jeff moaned softly, threading his fingers through Sebastian's hair. The tall brunet immediately took it into his mouth and began to bob his head, careful not to scrape his teeth over it. It was obvious he knew what he was doing and Jeff was glad for that because he had lost all his sensible thoughts.

Sebastian kept working and Jeff had to rest his back over the wall, he wasn't sure his legs would support his height any longer with the pleasure he was feeling down south. Sooner than expected, Sebastian took out his mouth and Jeff's head shot him a glare...his head feeling fuzzy at the sudden movement. However it wasn't on the brunet's plans to stop there, instead he started pumping Jeff's cock with his fist and used his mouth to kiss the blonde's hip bones bitting softly.

Jeff moaned lightly at the feeling and couldn't help rocking his hips into Sebastian's fist. The latter got bored of just kissing so he started licking the head of the blonde's cock and doing his way down. He sucked his balls into his mouth what caused Jeff to arch his back away from the wall...that felt so damn good!

The same treatment was given to his other ball sucking it in and out a few times before taking the whole length in again. He bobbed his head a few more times until Jeff warned him.

"Cl-clo-close Bas..." he murmured brokenly, it was beyond obviousness that he was over the edge.

Sebastian nodded getting out of him and playing with his tongue with his pee hole. Jeff took charge of the matter and started pumping himself hard. Sebastian let go as he got the hint and just closed his eyes waiting for him to come all over him which Jeff did seconds later moaning widely. He didn't care they could have been heard...he felt in cloud nine and gave a damn about what the rest of the people might think. Except Nick...but that a whole different story.

As soon as he was done, Sebastian stood up, took a napkin from his pocket and quickly cleaned himself. He opened his eyes, looked at Jeff and grinned. He turned and in a matter of seconds he was gone leaving a still high and very confused Jeff looking into space trying to make any sense of what had just happened.

The wind gusted and hit the blonde's still naked body making him shiver and helping him realize he had to get dressed so he quickly did so and managed his way back to his dorm. It had been a weird day...but a day he could definitely get accustomed to.

* * *

Monday came quickly, and Jeff found himself in the middle of a boring lesson on Romeo and Juliet. The teacher let them work on their homework for the remainder of class, reminding them not to talk. Jeff felt a pair of eyes on him so he turned only to see Nick was watching him with a lustful gaze.

Jeff smiled a little and turned to continue his work. After a while the intense gaze the brunet was giving him was getting into his nerves so he looked up at the teacher to check she wasn't watching and leaned towards Nick. "Hey Nick.."

"Yeah?" whispered the brunet in question

Jeff bit his lip, he was gonna ask that one question that had been going on and on in his mind since he first stepped into Dalton

"What are those necklaces that some of the guys wear?" He murmured still looking to the front to be sure the teacher still hadn't noticed

Nick gave him a confused look, "What are you talking about?" he asked playing dumb.

Jeff held up his finger and turned to draw the charm on the back of his homework. Nick took the chance to take off his necklace without the blonde noticing and slipping it into his bag. Jeff folded the paper up and looked forward, the teacher was still in her world, good! He started to hand it to Nick when suddenly...

"No passing notes!" Mrs. Jones, their teacher, said, walking between them and grabbing the paper. She unfolded it and frowned

"What is this?" she questioned...her tone totally confused because she _knew_ what it meant.

Jeff flushed and looked down.

"No-nothing...just a film i-i watched ye-yesterday!" the blonde tried to excused himself. Nick just blinked not sure what to tell.

She huffed. "Detention, for the both of you. No free period." She half informed half yelled quickly doing her way to the front of the room.

The rest of the lesson passed by without further inconvenient. Nick and Jeff stayed quiet, working on their homework and not risking talking any longer.

It was finally time for the damn detention. Jeff frowned as the rest of the pupils left the classroom leaving only Nick and him with the teacher.

"Well, today you better finish the task i gave you during the lesson since you have a whole hour to do it and i have nothing better to do than to take care of you... It goes without saying it's _totally prohibited_ to speak. Now, get started!" she said coldly.

The guys looked at each other and then back at the teacher simply nodding not wanting to risk a word.

Mrs Jones' phone rang no more than 5 minutes into the detention and she took the call in. After a minute or so she started packing her things and stood.

"Guys, my son is ill so i will have to go...you better get done with this detention...i'll be sure you don't leave until the time is done... Finish the task, i will ask for it tomorrow!" After the announcement she was gone.

The two students kept working for some more minutes until Nick decided to break the silence.

"Hey Jeff?" he said looking at him and licking his lips slowly.

Jeff, totally oblivious hummed "Yes?" he said finally looking up from his task

"I can't get it...care to help me?" he said pointing to a question into his notebook.

"Just a minute..." the blonde informed quickly writing down the last bit of his own answer and doing his way to Nick's desk.

"So...what is it that you don't get?" he asked squatting next to him.

The brunet pointed to a random thing on the paper and the moment Jeff moved to get a better look he kissed him, fully on the lips. The blonde couldn't stop himself and kiss back. He didn't know he had wanted it to happen so badly since then.

Questions soon started clouding Jeff's mind. What if Nick is just using him? What if he got it all wrong? What if a teacher come in? He couldn't care less, he was gonna enjoy it as it lasts.


	5. Sarcastic Remarks

**Guys! how're you? We hope you're doing alright :)**

**So, here we're with a new chappie :) Things are getting there, Niff adventure is about to start... keep calm because we ship them like Fed-Ex ;)**

**All in all...we hope you enjoy this little writing.**

**WARNING: there's Niff smut on it :D :D**

**DECLAIMERS****: Sadly, we own nothing... The characters we all know belong to RIB and the Plot belongs to Helix Studios (With little changes but still...)**

**We would LOVE a review so please?**

**Have a good reading (and sorry for the long author's note and the long not updating, we were both on vacation and busy!)**

* * *

The questions on Jeff's mind started taking the best of him so he eventually broke the kiss earning a weird look from Nick that frowned in confusion.

"I'm sorry...i messed up didn't I?" asked the brunet with a regretful tone.

"No no...It's not that!" the blonde quickly reassured "Is just that...what was that? I-I-...It doesn't make sense Nick!" He said with a small disbelieving smile.

Nick frowned "What was that?" asked raising an eyebrow "I never thought you would be this dumb, I knew you were blonde and all but...that, Jeffrey, was _me_ kissing _you_!" he explained nonchalant earning an eye roll from Jeff.

"Oh smart ass...I never realized it was you kissing me!" he said with a sarcastic tone "You know that wasn't what I asked right?"

Nick laughed and nodded "I wanted to upset you because angry sex is better and way hotter!" he winked slowly standing up and moving to lock the door of the classroom.

Jeff's eyes followed every movement the brunet did and he couldn't help licking his lips.

"And who said I was gonna have sex with you? Who says, I even like you!" he smirked putting his books in his bag.

Nick groaned, "Oh come on Blondie...I can see the lustful glances you shoot me..." he said stepping closer and carefully placing his hips against Jeff's ass, hugging him from behind "Will you deny it now?" he purred sexily into his ear.

The blonde had to swallow hard and moved out of the embrace, the effect of Nick's word half obvious under his waist.

"You say it's _me_ giving you lustful glances? Oh no no Baby, I think you're getting it all wrong...I can't turn a blind eye to all the hungry looks you give me during the lessons. Though I have to admit they are a nice turn on while stroking myself at night!" he whispered the last part in the brunet's ear, earning a soft moan in response.

Words weren't needed any longer, unless to give small instructions, as both boys let their hands and bodies talk themselves.

Jeff's hands started doing quick work on taking Nick's blazer out of the way and the brunet followed closed behind tossing the piece of cloth somewhere in the classroom. Shirts were next, but Jeff was in such a playful mood lately. He had been waiting for the moment since he laid eyes on Nick and now that he finally got the chance, he won't blow it that easily.

The blonde boy started slowly unbuttoning Nick's shirt taking his time to kiss, lick or even bite every piece of new exposed skin. To say he felt in cloud nine by the sounds he was getting in response was just an understatement. As he reached the 4th button though, he quickened his peace finishing the shirt on record time and forcing it to join the rest of the clothes on the floor.

He licked his abs teasingly while palming his lover through the thin uniform trousers. He unfastened his belt and popped open the buttons while Nick helped unzipping them. Both could work faster right?

Nick stood from the table where he had been sitting and pushed the blonde forcefully against the wall kissing him deeply and then making him sit on the same table he had been seconds ago. He was so eager that it took his less than 30 seconds to get Jeff totally naked. Of course he had taken his time to enjoy the milky soft skin of the other boy but he wanted his price now...and it was under his waist

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard you won't even remember your own name when we're done!" he whispered rather huskily into Jeff's ear before sinking to his knee and started blowing the blonde.

Jeff moaned widely at the sudden warmness on his throbbing cock. "Oh God Nick yeeeeeeeeees!" he panted while pulling from the brunet's locks forcing him to deep throat what only cause louder sounds to escape his mouth. Nick quickly pulled out and stood up kissing the blonde eagerly

"Shhhh Baby...remember we're in detention and are supposed to be quiet!" he murmured biting his lower lip. Jeff could only nod.

Nick turned him forcefully and pushed him flat over that same table "Open up your legs...I'm gonna have you now and then I want you inside me too! We must hurry, we only have 30 minutes left" he whispered biting Jeff's shoulder. The blonde moaned and obliged opening his legs wide open and waiting for Nick's wet tongue to start stretching him.

"Come on...don't take long...I opened up myself earlier today while thinking of you!" Jeff muttered and Nick moaned because really? And wow, that was hot.

No more than 5 minutes later, Nick was rather satisfied with his work so he stood to grab a condom quickly rolling it into his rhard cock and lining in with Jeff's hole. He started pushing in slowly trying to get his excitement down as not to hurt Jeff, but the blonde was making it a tough work because of the noises he made.

Once he topped he gave the blonde a minute or so to get accustomed and then started moving changing angles until he found that one spot he had been aiming since the beginning, Jeff's prostate.

The blonde whined loudly as that one sweet spot was being hit once and again but all too soon Nick's cock was gone and Jeff couldn't help but complain about it.

"That the hell do you thi...hmmh!" he was cut mid-phrase by Nick's lips on his while the brunet rested his back against the wall and nibbled form his lower lip

"If i kept doing it i wouldn't have lasted and i want to feel you inside me so badly!" he whispered against his lips. Jeff just moaned in response and quickly added lube to his fingers easing one into Nick's hole.

When 3 fingers moved in and out easily inside the brunet's asshole, Jeff put on a condom over his throbbing cock, added lube and placed both hands on the back of Nick's thighs forcing him to wrap his legs around his waist.

As Nick's back was against the wall Jeff didn't have to do so much force so he easily lined up and kissed him deeply while moving inside. They were chest to chest but still Jeff could swear there was so much more than just the physical connection, the sweet kissing while having sex meant something more, he was sure, but it wasn't the moment to give it further thoughts so instead he started rocking his hips moaning at the amazing tightness around him. Nick was totally lost clinging on him.

Time flew by and the panting become louder but any of them could care less...they had each other and that was all that cared in that moment.

"Je-Jefffy...i won't...I can't..." Nick warned before coming hard between his chests and hitting the back of his head on the wall behind him.

The blonde followed closely not dearing getting out of Nick and coming inside him instead. Nick unwrapped his legs and that caused Jeff to get out of him but they didn't broke the embrace, indeed, they kept kissing and getting to know each other better. Eventually the brunet said what both had been fearing...

"Jeff, it's less than 10 minutes for the detention to be over...we better get dressed if we don't want to get detention again!" he said pecking his lips one last time

"I wouldn't mind..." Jeff shrugged with a playful grin

"Not what i meant..." the brunet rolled his eyes "If they found out we did nothing but fuck they won't let us join another detention...think about it!" he said quickly zipping his trousers.

Jeff pouted but got dressed too. Once they were both half presentable Nick unlocked the door and sat back focusing on his task, as if literally nothing had happened.

A minute later the blonde started laughing earning a weird look from Nick.

"What now?" the brunet asked with a bored tone, his eyes still glued to the sheet.

"I never thought i would get fucked in a classroom!" he shrugged and Nick giggled.

"Oh well..." he was about to say something more when a teacher came in.

"Guys, you're dismissed!" He said and closed the door again.

"See you around I guess?" Nick said mid way to the door

"Sure...see you Nick!" Jeff smiled quickly finishing packing and leaving to his dorm.

* * *

Trent raised an eyebrow at Jeff as he carefully dropped into the seat in front of him the following morning.

"Who was it?" the brunet asked with a light smirk.

Jeff looked at him in disbelief rising and eyebrow, "What?"

"Well first, you winced when you sat down. And you've got a giant hickey under your jaw. Who'd you fuck?" He asked matter of factly.

Jeff took out his phone and looked at himself in the reflection. "Shit!" He cursed under his breath only now looking up at Trent sheepishly, "I uh..burned my self with the straightener..?" He tried laying but, truth to be said, it wasn't the best of his attempts.

Trent's eyes widened, smirk still plastered, "Was it Nick? Oh tell me! I won't tell anyone. How far did you go!" He asked moving a little closer, he was now sitting on the edge of his chair.

Jeff gave him a dirty look and shook his head, "No it wasn't! And I'm not telling you what happened." He defended himself.

Trent squealed, "It was him!" he murmured putting both hands on his mouth.

Jeff sighed, "It wasn't! I'm not hungry anymore.. I'll see you first period." he spatted back quickly standing up and going to classes.

"Damn you Nicholas!" the blonde whispered to no one in particular while as fast as he could made his way to the closest toilet. He fixed again the collar of his shirt so the hickey laying there was at least less visible. Once he was satisfied and about to leave one of the cubicles opened.

"Hey you..." said a well known voice and Jeff quickly turned

"Bastian..." He smiled shyly "What are you doing here?!"

The tall brunet titled his head "Well, the same you do i think...mmm...physiological needs?" he shrugged with a light giggled and moved to the sink to wash his hands. Without farther comments he did his way to Jeff hooking one finger on his shirt collar "Nice work of Nick's here huh?" he said softly while nodding to himself "Well done..." he informed before turning to leave nonchalant.

Jeff huffed, rubbing his face tiredly.

"I am so screwed!" he commented angrily. There was nothing he could do to hide it but show it proudly. Oh well...He did his best to hide as much as possible for it...maybe and just maybe _someone_ wouldn't notice.

* * *

The day dragged slowly, lessons boring as always and nothing amazing happened.

Soon it was night time. Jeff showered, changed into pyjamas and moved to lay on his bed. He was so tired that it only took him a minute or two to fall into a nice sleep.

It was about 2 in the morning when a shiver ran down the blond's spin. He opened his eyes slowly, blinking softly at the sudden light. There was definitely something _not right_ at all, he could feel it...call it a sixth sense.

Jeff move to the side blinking again only to be faced with Blaine, Kurt, Sebastian and Nick.

The blonde frowned sitting a little on his bed.

"Gu-guys? What's wrong?" he asked.

Last thing he remembers in Sebastian putting a bag on his face before everything went black

* * *

**ooooh! What will happen to the poor Jeffy now? Is he in problems? What are these guys doing in the middle of the night kidnapping him?**

**If you have already seen Helix Academy, you already know the answer, if not... Wait a lit and you'll now soon enough ;)**

**A review please?**

**Niff you **


End file.
